


Double Espousal

by shidosibs



Series: Into The Shidoverse [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (it's really just the makoann twins), (mostly caused by akechi. as per usual), 10 year timeskip, Akechi Goro Lives, Angst and Drama, DAD MARUKI, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Jealousy, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba Friendship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sakura Sojiro/Maruki Takuto, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba Are Siblings, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Trans Sakamoto Ryuji, We Die Like Men, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Work In Progress, adult au, akechi goro and sakura futaba are siblings, akechi goro hates akira kurusu, bear with me i can't do tags, he gets development though, insecure akechi goro, kasumi is missing, minamorgs, not all of the characters appear in the first chap, ryuji and akira have a kid!!!, shidosibs, slightly ooc... maybe, so do akechi and yusuke but it's tiny minato and morgana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shidosibs/pseuds/shidosibs
Summary: Akira and Ryuji are planning a wedding. Yusuke and Akechi are having theirs the same week... Chaos ensues and Futaba may or may not have contributed to it. Just maybe.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Okumura Haru/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Into The Shidoverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Futaba Causes Problems On Accident

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on here... awesome  
> i hope you have a good read because i haven't beta read it and am Not Planning To  
> criticism is chill as long as it's constructive!!! the first chapter is quite short because i didn't have a lot to work with and it was mostly dialogue-centered, but i promise things are gonna happen in the next, but for now, have this :-)  
> props to ash on discord. you created this and i'm holding you responsible  
> and as a little reference to near the end of the fic where futaba calls akechi jj, it's mostly because i hc that his real name was supposed to be juyo isshiki (but he doesn't really like being called that)

„Oooh, don'tcha think this one looks snazzy?“

Futaba picked up one of the suits — one of the more... _decorated_ ones, to say the least — waving it in front of Akira and Yusuke's faces.

„I personally think it would look well with a bottom piece of the same pattern, or perhaps just a plain one if you're not looking for something too pronounced,“ Yusuke shot Akira a glance, arms crossed with one hand raised, scratching his chin in that signature pose of his. „Though I don't know how much my opinion could be trusted... the last time I spoke out about anything fashion-related, Ann told me I had an affinity for 'real overkill'.“

Futaba's face curled into a smirk, one the other two knew too well. „I'd trust her judgement if I were you, 'cause I wouldn't trust you with outfits if it meant my life! The way you went out trying suits, you might as well have been a circus performer! If secondhand embarrassment could kill,“ she rubbed her hands almost like she'd been planning this, „Goro would've been a dead man a long time ago!“

Yusuke bought a hand to his chest to let out a small gasp; he'd clearly been offended.

„I'm deeply sorry you are unable to understand the nuanced art of fashion, _Futaba,_ but you could consider cutting some slack for those who do in the least. How rude...“

Although he sighed, Akira couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his lips before facepalming.

This was how it always was with them; any place with Yusuke and Futaba in the same room would be a guaranteed argument zone right from the get go. She would hit him with the friendly-but-harsh banter, then he'd, just as expected, come back with an over-the-top reaction and a few words of advice (which were actually just thinly-veiled passive aggressiveness as per the full Kitagawa package), and then, lord... You'd think with almost a full decade of experience with the little bugger firsthand, Yusuke would learn not to bite the bait. But he was slow to the uptake, almost naturally, and it didn't help that Futaba had this almost sadistic hobby of riling people up... nor did the fact that he was the perfect target for just that kind of thing.

Well, you know what? Akira wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing the pair act like their daily, goofy and easily provoked selves was actually quite relieving. He'd been so hesitant to propose to Ryuji the entire time, not because of the commitment or the expenses for the wedding ceremony, but because he was afraid it would all be too... too _serious_ , somehow. It was a stupid reason, he knew, but listen; it was reasonable.

All the anxiety he'd gathered up until now had conjured up the idea that if he revealed he was wanting to get engaged, he'd be unlikeable to the others (yes, you heard that right). It wasn't a big surprise when Akechi and Yusuke revealed they were getting married — Akechi had always seemed the sort to want a more formal, intimate relationship, while Yusuke just went with the flow, not caring much for what others said — but he was more than nervous to tell everyone he and Ryuji's plans because... what if that set them apart somehow?

Again, irrational, tell me about it. But ever since the team was formed, Akira'd felt the pressure to conform to the expectations of those around him, a pressure that he kneeled to like he always did. He wanted to be around them... but when _they_ wanted him to be. He wanted to speak to them... but he wanted to say what _they_ wanted to hear. He wanted to help... but in a way that would both prove he was good enough to keep around _and_ satisfy what _they_ secretly desired. That was always how he'd functioned ever since he learned that philosophy at home, and having to face something that challenged it was just unbearably stressful. So knowing that nobody was wound up tight was quite the stress reliever, as you could imagine.

„Guys, it's gonna be my special day. You wouldn't want to ruin my mood for the rest of the week by arguing over a suit, would you?“ There was no man immune to the Akira Puppy Dog Eyes... at least that was known of.

Yusuke immediately composed himself.

„We're not arguing.“

...They were arguing.

„...but I do suppose you have a point. We wouldn't like to spoil your mood for both your and my upcoming wedding,“ he gave a _special little somebody_ the stink eye, „would we now, _Futaba?“_

„I gueeeess...“ Despite the obviously scolding words from Sir Artist himself, Futaba still remained quite amused.

„Oh, yeah, what were we doing? Right, picking out a suit. Let's see here...“

Quickly eenie-meenie-miney-moing the first few that caught his eye, Akira settled for a dark grey one. It wasn't _too_ lavish, just enough that his budget could cover. Not to mention how stylish it was, and it only cost a few ten thousand yen, too... Jacket, pants and vest too, ey? Seems he'd gotten quite lucky to find one like that for so cheap. He hadn't the keenest eye for aesthetics, but the somewhat scratchy texture of the lighter stripes was definitely something eye-catching. Walk into a room with that on, it's all eyes on you... just the right thing for him.

„What do you think of this one?“ Akira exclaimed, taking a better look at the suit. Futaba and Yusuke quickly moved along to each of his sides.

„Hmmm... not bad! Kinda looks like the thing you'd wear, to be honest.“

„The texture is simply dazzling...! Akira, you must send me pictures from your wedding day, I have to figure out how to replicate that texture if it's the last thing I do!“

„Guess this is the one I'm gonna go for.“

Futaba elbowed him lightly, clenching her teeth. „Let's hope Inari liking it doesn't mean anything...“

„...I _heard_ that.“

„Oops! Nothing!~“

***

„It's a little too far on the left.“

„You don't gotta tell me! Who's the one doing all the graphic-designering around here, JJ?“

„...There's no way to win with you, is there?“

Akechi stood behind Futaba with an almost condescending aura, though this didn't come off as belittling to nobody but her. It was simply the way he did things, I suppose (and so did she, seeing as how she was the only one who tolerated his behavior most of the time). Perfectionistic to a fault? Just the brother Goro way, nothing to bother thinking too hard about because it'd hurt her head regardless. If only he didn't take this to his advantage and was considerate for a change, not telling her how to do the favor _he_ asked her for, then maybe they would be living la vida... At least that gave her some justification to pull 'JJ' out, the only one ridiculous nickname Akechi _actually_ hated. The sister pass really does some wonders.

„I don't know... maybe it's not the best idea to boss around somebody who's doing some hard work for you for free?“, she said lightheartedly, though whether it would be taken that way was another story.

„ _Fine_. Contrary to popular belief, I'm _actually_ anticipating this wedding, so as much as I'm _excited_ , I'm _also anxious_ , so I want that banner done _ASAP._ “ (Imagine the most arrogant way you could read that sentence while exaggerating the italics. Now slap on Akechi's voice. That's probably how he explained it.)

„Connected the dots yet?“ He huffed. „ _Besides, I was just trying to help...“_

Futaba swung back in her swivel chair, obviously have overheard. „Dawww! Are those really words I'm hearing from Goro himself? Well, I appreciate it!~“

If you squinted just the right amount, you could've seen the expression on Akechi's face soften, if only for a fleeting moment.

„...As a twenty-eight year old, I'd prefer not to be babied.“

„Pfft, what? You think you're a big guy just 'cause you're getting all married and picking out your own suit?“

„Bold words from somebody who didn't know how to tie their shoes until their second year of highschool.“

„Hey, I said we don't talk about that! You're breaking sibling code over here!“

„...Futaba, I have enough evidence of you 'breaking the sibling code' to last a lifetime. How about all those times I got in trouble with Father simply because you 'ratted' me out for almost blowing up the kitchen? I don't even _like_ curry.“

Ouch. Hitting her where it hurts.

„T-that doesn't count!“

Rolling his eyes, Akechi was quickly ready to leave, but spun around moments before he could open the door. The look on his face rung of 'I forgot something'... if Futaba's fluency in Gorospeak were to be trusted, anyways.

„Ironically, that reminds me. I don't think I've picked out a suit yet.“

„Knowing you, you'd have the entire ceremony ready by now... Just the suit, though? What's the big hold-up?“

„I just... don't think I've gotten around to it yet. Yusuke initially offered to take what money he had in his pocket and buy a few that he thought would interest me, but I eventually got to it myself.“ Akechi paced around, seemingly in thought for a few moments. „It wouldn't hurt to have a few spare suits lying around for the occasion, I thought, but now the issue is that I don't know which to choose.“

„I think Inari's already got some firsthand experience picking suits. Can't promise much, though after today.“ All that came from Futaba was a sheepish smile after realizing what she said, and from Akechi a slightly confused glance, then a click of his tongue.

„...You said 'today', didn't you? Did Yusuke not like the suit he chose...?“

„We were kinda helping out Akira pick some-„

_„Kurusu?“_

„Yeah, he's having a wedding this w-„

_„HE'S having a WEDDING?“_


	2. ...Akechi Has Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one... except it's longer! because i had a lot to write about let's go. the girls are fighting

„I really don't see the issue... you know what? Maybe you're just too stuck-up to give 'Kira a chance. C'mon, it'll be fun!“

„Absolutely _NOT,_ this is _awful!“_ By the time he said that, the entire house'd been scrubbed clean a good few hundred times. Huh. Seemed this was particularly stressful for Akechi (despite seeming like a minor inconvenience at most for the other, much more reasonable, well... at least in this situation Sakura.)

„Seriously, I don't get what the fuss is all about, 'Kech'. It wouldn't kill you to hold a wedding at the same place at the same time. Might even be more fun than just an ordinary wedding, actually. And besides, who knows how many other people out there have probably had this issue before?

Her voice took on a more soft tone as she walked over to Akechi — who still had glass cleaner in sponge cloth in each hand — giving him a reassuring pat on the back. „You're just making a big deal out of it, c'maaahn, loosen up a little!“

„Says _you_ ,“ he flinched at the sudden contact, „I personally would prefer somebody I don't like being around to stay out of my wedding, thank you _very_ much.“

„Don't be like thaaat... Don't you remember all the times you and Akira worked together when I'd pranked both of you in the same day? Like the time when I unsuspectingly opened the entrance door and the next second, I was soaked and there was a bucket on my head?“ Despite the way she described that day, it appeared that Futaba was reminiscing quite fondly. She never could quite get mad at those two. „And then you two highfived and were getting all pumped up that you were able to dethrone Her Majesty, the queen of tricksters, Sakura Futaba?“

„Just because we worked together to get back at you ten years ago doesn't mean I'm going to get along with him _now._ “ Akechi snorted. If she really believed _that_ was enough to get some compliance out of him, she was more than wrong. Now, if she bought up the time he, Sumire and Akira had ganged up to storm _his_ palace, then that could get a rise out of...

„Or the one time you guys made a little band. He and you, and the Sumire girl, was it? ...Kasumi? Whatever, when you went and fought Dad.“

God damn it. Her and her accursed telepathy... hell, they weren't even twins and she still managed to read his mind.

„...I was only doing that because we had a common goal. Nothing more, nothing less.“ Futaba could play provocateur all she wanted, but he wouldn't let her go scot-free like that. The most she got was a disdainful snarl from him before he'd turn his head; trying to focus more on the window in front of him. „...and don't you have _the gall_ to bring Dad into this.“

Despite all of Futaba's previous attempts, it seemed like Akechi wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet. Or maybe ever... who knows when it's with him, stubborn as a bull as he was. But one thing that was known for certain was that although Akechi and Akira went all the way back, that wasn't necessarily in a, well, _good_ way. The complicated relationship Akechi had with Akira after the happenings in Shido's palace wouldn't get any better after he realized that if he wanted to move in with Futaba, that meant having to accept _somebody_ as his brother. I don't think I need to point out the obvious, but I will anyway; Akechi wasn't all too fond of the concept. With the way things were, though, there was bound to be at least a _little_ give-and-take, right? So he just gave up.

Entirely? Of course not, there was a phrase that he was mocked with all those years after he moved in, one he himself coined out of his arrogance.

_„Just because we live together doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to act all good towards you.“_

And holy _hell_ did Akira and Futaba beat that dead horse, it might as well have rotted away by now. Today whenever he does something out of politeness for Akira (forced as it is), they'll say that in a specific tone, both mocking and mimicking, identical to how it was years ago, the specific one that _really_ got on his nerves. Oh, how lucky they were that they still had a head on their shoulders... and how lucky _he_ was that his patience went a long way if it meant it was for his sister. He found it a bit easier to just disregard Akira's existence entirely when appropriate as the years passed by, and overtime he realized that maybe a small exchange of few words wouldn't... _'kill him',_ but did that inherently mean he wanted to interact with him, just because he could? No. Not in the slightest.

The conversations almost always traced back to Akira's alcoholism and sometimes poor relationship with Ryuji, then they'd escalate to Akechi's issues with their baby daughter, Rini (which honestly weren't issues to him, but we get there when we get there), and then it would just be a back and forth screaming match until somebody reached into their pocket. Just that endless cycle, fights so similar to each other you could even call this skill both of them had (the one where they target harsh and demeaning insults at each other just where they would hit the most, to be precise) second nature. Things _had_ been better... until they'd gotten far enough into adult life for it to just crumble down. Everything seemed to fall apart by its own at a certain point. It was far enough to where he dared to pull a gun on Akira for the second time in his life... but that was a topic he'd prefer to tiptoe around; gracefully skim over if he _really_ had to.

You'd think somebody with at least a pinch of common sense would think 'hey, maybe I really shouldn't invite this guy to my wedding', but it seemed he needed to spare Futaba some more braincells this time. He'd probably just end up caving in as he usually did to her insistent nagging, especially when it came to things like this, but it wouldn't hurt... would it? If Akechi thought about it a bit more and broadened his horizons a bit further, maybe it wasn't _all_ that bad of an idea. Not her best, but definitely not the worst. (A double wedding though? That was unheard of... I suppose it _might_ be a ways off from the old-fashioned way, but unconventionality never hurt anybody.)

To manage himself while around Akira, or to have to push his wedding with Ryuji back and cause more stress for him, which would in turn cause more stress for Futaba and Yusuke who were helping, not to mention it would also be at the cost of everyone's satisfaction put together...

...Ugh, you know what? _Fine._ Fine. He'd do it. But not because he wanted to. And you know what? If he cut loose on accident, that'd all be Futaba's responsibility. Nothing was on him if it happened. She'll need to either agree with that, or the entire deal's off.

„I can only tolerate you for so long...“ Akechi murmured.

„Changed your mind yet?“ A snicker... sigh. Was she that proud of convincing him to go with something he obviously didn't want to for, what? The one millionth time now? „I knew pulling a little of that old _Sakura charm_ would work!~“

Finally, something he could pull a comeback out of his ass for. Akechi grinned. „ _Please,_ if you had a charm stat in real life, it would be zero.“

„Like you'd know!“ Futaba blew a raspberry. „Yeah, and I bet _yours_ would be, uhhh... -1!“

„As a programmer, you'd think you know that's impossible.“

„Nuh-uh! Doesn't count in real life! Besides, if I say it would be, then it would!“

„Whatever you say...“ Akechi got up, clearly a bit less tense than he was before. As mean-spirited as their banter would be seen by others, jokingly messing with Futaba was actually somewhat fun, unlike most other things nowadays. „You could at least help me clean up while you're at it. I wouldn't want to come back home to a mess, much less on my wedding day.“

„You want me to help you clean up an already clean room? Psssht...“

„In that case, may or may not be considering ditching the double wedding plan...“

„Okay, okay, gotcha!“

„Good.“

Giving her a small smile, Futaba was handed a few cleaning supplies before they both quickly got to work.

***

Preparing for the wedding didn't take all that much effort, even if it was for two. Most of the things were already made and didn't require any planning, and some were just things that were easily wrapped up. As for wedding reception, though, the same couldn't be said... You could already tell by how hard Haru and Ryuji were at work, being the main muscle of the group (besides Makoto and all), mixing bowls and hurriedly gathering ingredients. Akira and Yusuke were just standing around and observing, giving notes from time to time and Yusuke in particular endowing them with his artistic knowledge. Don't get me wrong, they'd help out too, but things got done faster if they had two beefy people on the leading end.

There'd be the occasional comment from Haru — bless her heart — thanking Yusuke for his assistance... or a yelp from Ryuji, getting pissed over accidentally cutting a finger or not being able to find the sugar despite it being literally right under his nose. 50/50 chance of either, it was a wild card (one that not even the actual wild card could predict). But regardless, they were having a pretty swell time and a few jokes were cracked here and there... until Yusuke decided to whisper something to Akira. 

„Akira, I hope I'm not being a bother, but... may we have some time alone?“

„Sure thing.“ He turned to Haru and Ryuji briefly. „Pardon us for a bit.“

Haru smiled softly. „Oh, it's no problem!“ Just make sure you come back soon. I wouldn't want you two to miss out.“

„Yea, I'm pretty sure they're gonna be fine, Haru...“ Ryuji said, looking up from his finger smothered in band-aids, having cut himself... _again._

That instant, he had a premonition. This was about Akechi, wasn't it? Otherwise Yusuke never would've bought him to an empty room, he knew. He couldn't remember a time that he'd said anything that the entire group hadn't heard, even when it was about Goro, or that he was ever really secretive. So if it was something so important that it needed for them to be alone in order for Akira to hear it, then that must mean pretty serious business, and that was the biggest thing that concerned him. What the hell happened?

„...So, what's up?“

„It's about Goro... As harsh as this sounds, I don't want him to be causing any issues for you.“

„Oh. I kind of figured. Don't worry too much about it, I know how he can be.“

„I understand, but still, it would be better if you remained cautious. Perhaps he will agree to the double wedding concept, but that doesn't mean he still won't be... _impolite_ , to say the least.“

Akira put a hand on the back of his neck. „Even at his own wedding?“

„Well, he's been having some issues recently. I do hope you know that he's sometimes insecure about how people perceive him... if he says anything mindboggling, it's most likely due to that. He's also been paying close attention to whenever we spend time together. I'm afraid that something would break out because of this, so I thought to let you know ahead of time.“

„You mean he's afraid I'm gonna steal you away or something...? I have Ryuji, though.“

„No, no! It's more of... well, let's see... he's afraid you might be _'converting'_ me, to put it so bluntly. He still feels oppressed since the time he was disliked by mostly everybody in the team, and ever since _the event,_ I feel as though he's been scared that you've been turning everybody he loves against him.“

„...Really?“

„Yes. I couldn't be more serious.“

„I'm guessing you took all this from his behavior... that's pretty fucked up.“

„I am afraid so. I've tried to approach him because of it several times, but he always insists that I back off... I'm not that close to Futaba so I believe it would be inappropriate to speak to her about matters like these,“ Yusuke shot Akira a pleading look, „could you possibly get in touch with her about it? He won't listen to me or you, but there's a very high possibility he'll be open to whatever she has to suggest.“

„I guess if that's the last resort we have, then I don't mind. I just want our wedding to go as smoothly as possible... that's all.“

„Me as well.“

...

„Let us hope that is resolved soon.“

„Yeah. Let's hope.“


End file.
